1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to mannequins. More particularly, it relates to mannequins used for the display of clothing.
2. Description of Related Art
Mannequins have long been used for the display of clothing to promote customer interest and sales. Usually these mannequins are three-dimensional. In order to display the particular garment, the mannequin is actually dressed with the garment. If a different garment is to be displayed on the mannequin, then it is necessary to first undress the mannequin and remove the previous garment, and thereafter to dress the mannequin with the new garment. This dressing, undressing, and redressing of the mannequin is cumbersome and time consuming.
Although three-dimensional mannequins are most frequently used for clothing displays, mannequins that are essentially flat are also known. See, e.g., Berman U.S. Pat. No. Des. 201,778, Sumner U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,503, and Wood U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,395. As with the three-dimensional mannequins, however, here too it is necessary to actually clothe the mannequin with the garment that is to be displayed, so that when it is desired to use the mannequin to display a different garment display, time must be taken to undress the mannequin and to remove the original garment and then dress the mannequin in the new garment.